¡¡¡MISIÓN AKATSUKI ¡¡¡ : ¡¿Cupido flechó a Pain y Konan !
by InventaTodo
Summary: Todo al parecer en en la cueva/guarida akatsuki esta normal, PERO NO el líder y Konan se comportan extrañamente, decididos a resolver este caso/misión, el resto de Akatsuki emprenderá la más curiosa de sus aventuras.. ¿ Podrán resolver el misterio ? ¿ Cupido es complice de lo que ocurre? ¿ Alguien más sabe de esto, puede ser ¡Itachi? Si quieren saber este y otros misterios LEANN
1. Antes de leer

Hola probando, probando... ME ESCUCHAN.. a bueno que estupidez, diré ESTAN LEYENDO¡?, seguro seguro, cof cof, en estas aclaraciones no voy a ''hablar'' mucho, mi nombre en fanfic es InventaTodo, acá les traigo mi 1era historia mil disculpas si no sale bien, piedad no me ataquen con reviews asesinos, si me equivoque haganmelo saber pero no con maldad... la siguiente historia se me ocurrió cuanto estaba leyendo fan fics incompletos..o algo parecido..

ATENCION. Personajes de Masasaki Kishimoto,/los que hay/

Existiran en mis historias personajes creados por MÍ como akaru /akarumi/ Serhasyu, Carheshi, inners de ..., etc.

En mi blog ''creaciones de naruto'' aparecen mas historias, pronto en el fanfic..

ADVERTENCIA. Palabras obcenas -subidas de tono-/incinuaciones de

lemon/ para mayores de 13 años,si leen antes de esa

edad leen NO ES MI RESPONSABILIDAD¡

AGRADECIMIRNTOS. A todo aquel que lee esta y otras historias mias y de otr s, aquell s que dejan reviews para dar animos, etc.. ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS¡ con un ME GUSTA en sus reviews dan ganas de escribir a monton con alegrías...


	2. 1 FLORECIMIENTO DE DUDAS DIVERTIDAS

**Hola¡ aquí el capítulo#1 Florecimiento de sospechas inquietantes.**

**...*"...*"...*"...*"...*"...*"...*"...*"...*"...*"...*"...*"...*"...*"...*"...*"...*"**

**Disclaimer. Personajes de Masasaki Kishimoto / los que hay/ el resto creados por mi.**

**Advertencia. Lemon suave / incinuación de lemon / palabras subidas de tono /groserias / Humor en exceso / humor suave /13 + .**

**Nota de autor. Dejen reviews, y disfruten la historia de posiblemente 12 capitulos a ..tapense la boca para aguantar la risa o evitar fata de aire producto de risas en este u otros es necesario aguantar las RISAS.**

**Recordar.**

**letra cursiva para relato.**

**-letras o palabras dentro de guiones son el dialogo-**

**''Letras entre comillas son la resaltacion de palabras fuera del significado en el escrito'' ejemplo. '' Estudios'' **

**/ palabras en eslash, son lo que sienten, explicaciones del dialogo del personaje/ ejemplo. - de acuerdo- / solo por piedad/**

*** pensamiento***

**$°$ , ℅ , etc simbolos que reemplazan las palabras**

**Nada mas que agragar por ''ahora''**

**...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-..**

**#1 FLORECIMIENTO DE SOSPECHAS INQUIETANTES.**

**Un día nuevo en el mundo shinobi, en konoha siendo ya las siete de la mañana se podían ya oir las quejas de naruto, el enojo y paciencias de Sasuke y Sakura...sonidos de las aver a su cantar.**

**entre otras cosas.**

**Más allá de konoha en el país de la arena en una cueva ubicada entre cerros de arena se encuentra la ''cueva'' / guarida / AKATSUKI.**

**Una vez allí...**

**En los pasillos se pueden apreciar unos pasos de desesperación dirigiéndose a unas de las habitaciones...**

**ACA YA ES LETRA SIN CURVA PORQUE VAN A SER VARIOS DIALOGOS, SOLO EN INICIO Y FINAL LA CURSIVA.**

**Se pueden escuchar con desesperación los sonidos de golpes hacia una de las puertas de las habitaciones, casualidad, la puerta lleva un cartel diciendo: ¡BANNG¡...no tocar a golpe la puerta.**

**A pesar de esa "ADVERTENCIA" los golpes aumentan con fiereza, hasta el punto de querer sacar astillas a la puerta.**

**Al fin se puede escuchar pasos pesados y furiosos, refunfuños desde interiores de la habitación, además de escuchar pequeños murmullos diciendo: ¡ si es el lider que se JODA ¡, no estoy para levantarme a madrugadas HUNM, ACASO SOY UN EMPLEADO O UN GALLO DE PELEA¡ UM¡**

**En los exteriores de la habitación no cesan los golpes, que sengundo a segundo, amenazan volverse patadas.**

**Aquella persona que esta dentro de la habitación lleva una SARTÉN detrás de su espalda, una pijama de verano, un collar de cadena con el símbolo AKATSUKI en el cuello, totalmente despeinado el cabello, ojeras y pantuflas, y por ultimo, un saco de arcilla y un mal humor de perro. Ya enfadadísimo, grita fuertemente abriendo de un golpe la puerta, el grito se dirige hacia el que golpeaba la puerta.**

**- ¡DEJA DE INVADIR MI PUERTA DE UNA SANTA VEZ TARADO¡HUM¡- **

**- TOBI NO QUISO HACER DAÑO SEMPAI¡ ¡ SOLO FUE USTED POR SER MUY TARDÓN EN HABRIR LA PUERTA, yy..yy... ¡¿QUÉ ME VA HACER DEIDARA SEMPAIN, no me mate?!-**

**- QUE SOY QUE¡?-**

**- un tardón sempai-**

**- ¡ De esta no te salvas Tobi¡-**

**Deidara coje velozmente la sartén y la arcilla, haciendo una cadena con esta ultima, agarra del cuello a Tobi para darle la estocada final, Tobi entonces coje un puñado de arcilla /aún siendo ahorcado por Deidara/ y lo mete en la boca del rubio, provocandole a este que solo pedad alcarzar a decir :**

**¡KAT¡¿SNNNM?. Tobi cae al piso de pie, causando gran alivio a este **

**-Tobi le saca la arcilla si sempai promete escucharme sin matar-**

**-mmnnbbdd- / traducción: SI¡hum¡/**

**- Sempai tome este vaso con agua yy..yyy solo...lo..ttoomm..mmee-**

**-¿mmmnb?- /traducción: que te tramas?hum/**

**Deidara coje el vaso con agua un poco dudoso, sin embargo empieza a beber cuidadosamente aún desconfiado de la posible "cosa" ademas del agua, que pueda haber en el vaso.**

**Tobi empieza a tambalear, solamente le dió aquel vaso que estaba en el...¡EL BAÑO¡**

**- Tobi cree que no debe tomar esa agua sempai por que el vaso lo saqué...de..-**

**-mmmmbi qqnnnuee mmmmeeqqbaas ddaagggfff,...HUMM¡-**

**- TOBI SE ACORDÓ SEMPAI¡ esa agua es una de las mezclas del perfume de...ESCUPA SEM SEMPAI¡?**

**_CONTINUARÁ_****...**

**-'-''-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-''''-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-''-'-''-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

**MUY BIEN AQUÍ TERMINADO EL PRIMER CAPÍTULO...**

**QUE LES PARECE.. dejen reviews pliss**

**Ahora unas preguntas que serán resueltas...¡EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPÍTULO¡ ::**

**#2 ¡EMPIEZA LA REUNIÓN¡...TODOS AL ESPIONAJE.**

**Ahi el titulo del siguiente capitulo. Que es continuación del primero.**

**Preguntas como antesala del sengundo capítulo.**

**¿ PORQUÉ DEMONIOS TOBI FUE A LA HABITACIÓN DE DEIDARA?**

**¿DE DONDE CONSIGUIÓ DEIDARA LA SARTÉN Y UN SACO DE ARCILLA?**

**¿QUÉ PASÓ CON EL RESTO DE LA ORGANIZACIÓN?**

**¿DE QUIEN ES ESE VASO CON MESCLAS DE PERFUME?**

**¿ DEIRADA USANDO PANTUFLAS?**

**¿COMO TOBI LE METIÓ UN PUÑADO DE ARCILLA A DEIDARA?**

**¿QUE PASÓ CON KONOHA AL INICIO?**

**TODO ESTO Y MUCHO "MÁS" EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO**

**¡NO TE LO PIERDAS¡**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**¿QUE TE PARECIÓ?**

**COMENTALO CON UN REVIEW.**

**SI QUIERES ACONSEJAR PARA PONER ALGO MAS ¡NO DUDES EN ESCRIBIRLO¡**

**-...-..-...-...-.-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-..-**


	3. 2 ¡ INICIO DE REUNIÓN¡ VAMOS ESPÍAS

**RECORDATORIO¡**

**Personajes de MASASHI KISHIMOTO.**

**PERSONAJES DE MI AUTORÍA ¡**

**AKARU SHERASYU**

**CARESHI _SERPIENTE DE OCHO COLAS DE ACERO_**

**HIGUIRUWI SHARIMIO /prima menor de akaru por parte del hermano de su padre, no pertenece al clan de Akaru sino pertenece al clan de su padre /**

**Kahityre, Guewhakere, Udherkore, Ahkaere, Duhzasyre y Valenkiore. Son las seis expertas serpientes-mascotas de Akaru, por la dificultad de sus nombres, Akaru para no quebrar las mentes les llama a todas por '' Escuadrón K.G.U.A.D.V ''.**

**Inners /excepto el de Sakura Haruno /.**

**EETTCC..**

**'.-,'.-,'.-,'.-,'.-,'.-,'.-,'.-,'.-,'.-,'.-,'.-,'.-'.,-'.-',.-',.-',.-',.-',.-',.-',.-',.-',.-',.-',.-',.-',.-',.-',.-',.-',.-',**

***;+:-,*;+:-,*;+:-,*;+:-,*;+:-,*;+:-,*;+:-,*;+:-,*;+:-,*;+:-,*;+:-,*;+:-,*;+:-,*;+:-,*;+:-,*;+:-,*;+:-,*;+:-,***

**/::""/::""/::""/::""/::""/::""/::""/::""/::""/::""/::""/::""/::""/::""/::""/::""/::""/::""/**

_**EN EL CAPÍTULO**__**ANTERIOR...**_

_**Deidara coje el vaso con agua un poco dudoso, sin embargo empieza a beber cuidadosamente aún desconfiado de la posible "cosa" ademas del agua, que pueda haber en el vaso.**_

_**Tobi empieza a tambalear, solamente le dió aquel vaso que estaba en el...¡EL BAÑO¡**_

_**- Tobi cree que no debe tomar esa agua sempai por que el vaso lo saqué...de..-**_

_**-mmmmbi qqnnnuee mmmmeeqqbaas ddaagggfff,...HUMM¡-**_

_**- TOBI SE ACORDÓ SEMPAI¡ esa agua es una de las mezclas del perfume de...ESCUPA SEM SEMPAI¡?**_

_**-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-**_

**_CONTINUAMOS..._**

**_Como alma que lleva el diablo, a esa velocidad deidara ''aterriza'' en el lavabo, tobi queda con una cara de ¡¿WTF?! al escuchar fuertes corrientes de agua que provienen del baño, todavía estático, percibe el sonido de una queja de ese lugar, pasos enfurecidos, sonido de alguien amasando y ...de repente...¡KATSUUU¡..¡AHORA SIIIÍÍ¡ HUM._**

**_Deidara aterriza de nuevo en el cuello de tobi, el sonido de alguien amasando y de esa velocidad endemoniada era de EL, SI como se olle, hizo cadenas de arcilla y se las amarró a Tobi para luego decir KATSU y que fluyera su ''arte'' en medio pasillo._**

**_- Opps, hum-_**

**_/ sonido de musica de terror / / de una de las habitaciones empieza a salir alguien /_**

**_- ¡ ATEO SIN GÉNERO ¡ ¡TAN TEMPRANO Y JODES LA MAÑANA ¡ ¡ ENCIMA CON ESE RETARDADO MENTAL QUE SE CREE NIÑO¡-_**

**Hidan agarra su guadaña al momento en que patea cerrando la puerta, Deidara coge vuelo con Tobi ahorcado, dirigiéndose ambos en dirección contraria ala habitación de Hidan, quien enfurecido corre para iniciar una persecución violenta. Hidan grita mil y un palabras, todas con malcriadez, Deidara se cruza en frente ala sala, suelta a Tobi para meterse en una habitación...**

**- ¡MALDITA SEAS COLEGIADA CON COMPLEJO DE CHICO¡- grita hidan al ver a distancia a un Deidara ocultándose en una habitación.**

**- Tobi sigue aquí, ¿ Hidan-sam, tobi le ayuda en algo?- Tobi pregunta inconcientemente a la vez en el piso intentando respirar normal.**

**- ¡TSK¡ ¡ SI NO ES LA COLEGIADA SERAS TU EL CONEJILLO DE IDIAS PARA JASHIN-SAMA, TE SACRIFICARÉ ATEO¡- El jashinista se pone en guardia mientras toma el cuello del ''retrasado'' gracias a su guadaña.**

**- ¡TTTOOBI NO QUIEERRE MORRRIIIRRR NOOOO HAHAAAHAHHAaHHHAHA- Chilla fuertemente Tobi en su desesperada manera de liberarse.**

**Deidara se libró de su masacre pero...**

**- DONDE ESTOY HUM?...¡¿QUE DEMONIOOOOOSS¡ ¡HAAAHAA¡ hum- Percatándose de lo que es espectador el rubio comienza a pedir piedad arrodillado ante aquella figura de aurora negra debido al bullicioso escándalo, los ojos rojos de sangre mostraban muerte al artista que solo pudo en el instante descubrir AAL poseedor de esos ojos.**

**- ¿¡MORIRAS¡ jajaja ese es mi trabajo- **

**- hahahha ¡ITACHI NO ME MATES FUE TOBI EL QUE COMENZÓ TODO HUM¡- Suplica el artista incomprendido.**

**- ¡MIENTES¡-**

**-¡NO HUM¡-**

**-¡MI SUEÑO INTERRUMPIDO SOLO POR NIÑERÍAS DE TOBI¡-**


End file.
